


Tall, Dark, and Scared

by comixologist



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Aftermath, Flashback, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the movie, Caleb remembers what happened in Sarah's dorm bathroom and his fight with Chase. It isn't a pleasant experience for him.  Written for sour_louise for Yuletide 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark, and Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sour_louise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sour_louise).



Caleb exhaled in a quick, sharp rush. It made his chest ache and his head throb. For a moment he wasn't sure of his surroundings, still bleary-eyed from sleep and struggling against the tangle of his sheets. Another nightmare.

Caleb looked to his left where the bed was empty and cold. Sarah had given up on him after three weeks of sleepless nights and Caleb's less-than-stellar reaction to the way she used to wrap her arms around his neck and nibble on his ear. Caleb shuddered, remembering it. He was torn between missing her and being relieved that she wasn't here, to see him like this again, to ask what was wrong, to pry and poke and insist he explain.

The rustle of sheets was loud against the quiet of the empty house, as Caleb pulled himself out of bed and moved down the hall. The bathroom tile was cold on his feet, like it was when he was in Sarah's dorm room, almost a month ago, just before he'd ascended. He splashed water on his face, glaring dully at his reflection.

Caleb hadn't looked himself in weeks. Mirrors got under his skin, now, in a way they didn't used to. He could still feel the tile of Sarah's dorm bathroom and the shards of mirror-glass biting into his back. Caleb had been trying to put it out of his mind since it happened - that first week he'd almost managed to convince himself the only thing Chase had done was kiss him.

What a joke that was.

Chase had caught him off-guard, scared for Sarah and Kate and everyone, really, and still too damn stubborn to use his powers. He'd felt Chase's abilities lift him up and slam him down and he fought, fists clenched and teeth bared. It hadn't been enough.

He couldn't remember, exactly, when the mirror broke, but he knew the precise moment the mood of the fight had changed. Chase was trying to own him, to control him completely, turn him into a tall, dark, scared mess of a boy. The kiss had started it - rough and hot. Caleb could still feel Chase's mouth on his, the stubble of his jaw and the hardness of his teeth behind pursed lips.

His whole body had reacted to the kiss, tensing and jolting violently. He didn't want Chase to taste him, but he couldn't get away - as strong as he was, he had no leverage, and Chase's weight was like a rock on his chest. It was hard to breathe, and when he pulled his mouth away from Chase the older boy had laughed. It was a wicked, vicious, amused laugh that was melodic and seemed to trickle down into Caleb's ears. He had turned his head to the side, breathing heavily, jaw clenched. It made the veins stand out on his neck.

Maybe that's why Chase bit him, there, letting his teeth graze the skin before he pressed his tongue against Caleb's jugular. It made a chill run down Caleb's spine, made his stomach turn to lead, and he could swear he felt Chase's pulse thrumming against his neck. "Oh," Chase had said in a voice dripping with false-concern, "look who's scared. Poor little baby."

Caleb had snarled something, he didn't remember what exactly - _get the hell off me_ or _fuck you_. It was probably that last one, he'd probably given Chase the idea. Whatever he'd said, it changed things, and Chase's shoulders went tense as his eyes went black. He was getting off on it - using his abilities. Seeing how it affected him made Caleb all the more determined not to abuse his gift, not to take advantage of it, not to give Chase the satisfaction of seeing him use. He regretted it now.

Chase had used his abilities to pin Caleb to the floor, watched him writhe against invisible strength as he unfastened his belt. Caleb's mouth, soft and plump and pink, had pressed into a hard frown as he realized what was about to happen. He howled and thrashed, writhing on the floor, forcing shards of mirror-glass into his shoulder blades. Chase pulled out his dick, and Caleb didn't have to look to know it would be hard.

Chase _made_ him look, though. From the floor it looked huge, like some ominous thing that was meant to hurt him. Caleb said, _no,_ said _don't_ , said _you fucking asshole, this isn't what you want_ , and Chase had laughed.

"You don't know what I want," Chase had said, crouching over Caleb, planting one knee on either side of his chest and thrusting his hips forward. Caleb had squeezed his eyes closed and craned his neck and tipped his head back, to keep Chase's dick from nudging his chin. "And just because I want your powers doesn't mean I can't want something else in the mean-time," he said, voice growing soft and predatory, a hungry rumble in the back of his throat.

Caleb trembled. He hated that he was afraid, that he was fighting and it didn't matter. Chase buried his fingers in Caleb's hair and forced his head up off the tile, forced him to look him in the eye. Caleb's eyes were red-rimmed, wide and angry and frightened, and Chase's were still burning black. "You're going to suck my dick," Chase had said, his mouth turning into a wicked smile. "And if you try and bite me, I'll snap your neck. You're my bitch, Danvers," he'd purred.

Caleb had fought, thrashed, arched up, tried to unseat Chase, tried to throw a punch, tried anything to stop it. Nothing was enough. Chase slammed his head back against the floor, and Caleb saw stars, the blow forcing a groan out of his mouth and giving Chase the chance to force his cock between Caleb's lips. He tasted salty and sour, and Caleb gagged.

Chase had laughed, and tipped his head back. He'd rocked his hips and fucked Caleb's mouth and told him he deserved this if he wouldn't use his abilities. Chase told Caleb he was a fucking waste of magic, told him he sucked dick like an old pro, told him if the whole college thing didn't work out he could always put out, the little bitch. Caleb hated him, and hated his own powerlessness. Chase came on his face when he was done and left it there, holding Caleb's hands down with his ability so he had to just lay there, with cum drying on his cheek and in his hair. The smell of Chase was all over him.

Caleb had hoped it would be over then, but Chase didn't tuck in and zip up. He tipped Caleb's chin up and called him a _fucking prettyboy_ , and flicked his fingers. Caleb's shirt unbuttoned itself, and he began to fight anew. He twisted under Chase, growled and kicked, and even landed a single punch to Chase's jaw.

Chase laughed at him, and rubbed the rising bruise, before he cracked another grin and his eyes went black again. "You're gonna pay for that," he'd said. The words echoed in Caleb's head.

Chase had flipped him over easy, forced his cheek and chest against the glass-strewn tile, raising tiny cuts and pressure-bruises along his collarbone. He'd used Caleb's shirt to tie his hands behind his back, and kept him down with a steady application of magic to weigh down his shoulders. Caleb was reduced to screaming for help by the time his pants were around his knees, but no one came. "They can't hear you," Chase had crooned, delighting in the way Caleb crumbled beneath him.

It had been horrible. He'd bled, and cried, and curled into a heap on the bathroom floor when it was done. He'd hurt too much to follow Chase, was too embarrassed to ask anyone for help. He'd sat in the shower for three hours with his head in his hands before telling himself to get the hell over it and save the day. He'd hidden his limp and lied when Sarah asked why he flinched from her touch.

The fight was supposed to make Caleb feel strong again. He'd gone into it believing that using his power - ascending - would free him from what happened. He had thought it would stop after he put Chase in the ground, but it didn't make him feel any less ashamed. Caleb may have killed that sonofabitch, but he could still feel Chase sliding inside, rough and angry, bucking when he clenched, and the way it felt when he came - the way he forced Caleb to keep it in, and how it took him days to feel clean again.

Thinking about it made Caleb's stomach churn and he hunched forward, bile rising in his throat. He was safe, he tried to tell himself. Chase was gone, and this wasn't some dorm room, this was his home. He curled his fingers around the sink basin, gripping til his knuckles turned white, and fought down the nausea, watching tears well up in the eyes of his reflection. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give in to it, wouldn't let himself be weak or vulnerable again - not ever. He just needed a distraction.

Mercifully, his phone rang. He could hear it down the hall, chirping away on his bedside table. It was Tyler, the baby of the group, timid little kid who'd do anything to keep them together. Somehow, he was little brother and mother hen all at once. Caleb was relieved.

"Hey, man, are you okay? I ... got a weird feeling all of a sudden, like I should call you." Tyler sounded sheepish and sleepy; since he'd ascended he'd been attuned to the rest of them, always on pins when one of them was upset or uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Caleb lied, but he didn't sound convincing. Tyler was silent, waiting for the truth without pushing for it.

"Actually, no," Caleb admitted. "Want to watch a movie? Something brainless, I don't know. I just can't sleep."

"I can be there in fifteen," Tyler offered, the sound of rustling clothes and zippers in the background proof that he was already packing a bag. "We'll see if we can't give insomnia a chase."

Caleb's laughter was broken and halfhearted, the word making something catch in his throat. Tyler didn't ask, and Caleb didn't thank him.


End file.
